total destruction
by Never giveguns 2 chimps
Summary: Broly the legendary super sayian, has the power to destroy every single thing in the the universe. To get back at Goku, he will end all life in the multiverse. massive X-over, leave what you want X-over in a review


**This is based on a theory of mine and that is that the characters from DBZ could beat any other character from any other medium weather it be movies, games, TV shows, etc. so this story will be about broly the legendary super sayian traveling through different worlds based on other anime, games, and comics, and about how those characters will try to combat this merchant of death. Expect nothing less then total destruction. If you want a certain crossover put it in your review, if you decide to review or even read this, hell maybe I'm just talking to myself and no one but me will know about this….maybe I'm over thinking the whole thing.**

**I don't own anything but if I did I would've have made damn sure that DBGT would have never been made (the whole thing, and especially the villains and the character development were all pathetic) I also hate Pan, she's an annoying bitch, the only good thing that came out of it was SS4 and that's still Luke-warm at best**

Broly starts out in his normal super sayian form not his unstoppable giant legendary form

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pitch black darkness. "Kakarot" That was all he say. "Kakarot!" he said. His injuries were taking their tolls on him, all he could do was simply drift into the dark abyss of the universe He was Broly, the Legendary Super Saiyan, the more powerful force in the universe the merciless destroyer of worlds and the taker of lives

Broly thought for a minute as he floated in darkness. "How could Kakarot beat me! I'm a Legendary Super Saiyan!" he thought "He will pay!" Broly thought as he remembered his fight with the other Saiyans. Broly winced as light blinded him. "What the hell" Broly also heard voices. They were all conversing with each other .His vision was blurry so he could not get a good look at anyone of them.

"He is to powerful; his mere presence is setting all of the mutiverse out of balance" the voice boomed from the darkness as if the cosmos itself was specking

"I agree but what can we do, I fear not even our powers combined could destroy this monster" they were discussing him but why

"Unfortunately I would have to agree the beast is as above us as we are above those

Mortals"

"His anger is too much to bear, he is rage incarnate"

The only possible way is to create an entire new universe for him to inhabit alone"

"Yes he is too much of a treat to allow him to roam free in this or any universe"

"An entire universe can even he sustain it with his power alone?"

"That I do not know, either way he will be dealt with, either his power sustains his own personal prison or he will be swallowed up in the resulting explosion"

"Yes not even the legendary super sayian can survive the destruction of an entire universe"

"Let us hope and prey that this decision will not come back to haunt us"

"Take him, we have much to do"

"We must bring him to the place where all worlds intertwine "

"To the beginning and end of all things"

"The nexus of all realms"

With their conversation ended a great flash of light encased broly as he felt his entire body tingle slightly as he was soon teleported into a place where no mortal has ever gone, this act will shape the lives and the destines of all living beings in the universe. Both good and evil

These beings were known as the Celestials, beings of near unlimited cosmic powers, beings evolved past the need for physical bodies so to speak, and at one time they believed they were all powerful and that no force in any universe could rival them in terms of power,

They were in a place of complete nothingness, were there be no light or darkness, an endless see of white. There was no visible land yet on could stand nor there was a sky yet one could breathe in the freshest of air, the absent of all color and life except for the Celestials, Broly and the newly made portal.

Broly seemed to be unconscious and was bounded by chains of solid light as several of the celestials were focusing their powers on creating his prison while two kept watch on his body

Broly decided to play possum and go along with the voices who ever they were along time ago, maybe he could use them to get to Kakarot and finally get his revenge. He shall get his vengeance on Kakarot by personally ripping every single inhabitant of his adopted world into little pieces, when he finds him again he will make him suffer by making him watch as the ground of the planet earth shall be flooded with the blood of billions including the blood of his family and friends before crushing his spine within his hands.

"There will be no mercy, no survivors, and no regrets. I'll rip this universe apart and kill everyone in it to get to Kakarot" he thought bitterly ever since the day they were born Kakarot has tormented him but now he will get revenge and no one not his farther not some pathetic earthlings, and especially not some freaky voices will get in his way

"You know this guy doesn't look so tough"

"Your saying this when he's unconscious real brave"

"No I'm serious if some dirty inferior monkey could beat him I'm sure he wouldn't stand a chance against me"

"First off the dirty inferior monkey your talking about has the power to destroy a planet with one hand and second this monster has already killed the population of an entire galaxy, so if I where you I would zip it and not get to close"

"Oh come on your not afraid of this thing are you"

"If you saw what he can do you would be scared to, this...Thing is an unstoppable killing machine and should not be taken lightly he's a psychopathic, mass murdering, schizophrenic Juggernaut with zero empathy"

The voice was quiet for a moment as if thinking to itself, after a moment of silence he finnally spoke " I think I could take him"

'Is that a fact" broly says all of a sudden, opening his eyes to show a murderous look in his eyes, the type of look that would make full grown men weep like little children.

Brolys "awakening" brought all in attendence to stop what they were doing and look as the behemth called broly as he breaks the chains of solid light with a shroug of his massive shoulders as if it was made of wet paper.

"I't cant be"

none of the Celestials had time to contemplate on what to do as Broly quickly unleashed a green blast from his hand towards them, they all scattered in the blink of an eye, some were hovering in the air others were all over the place leaving broly directly across from the portal

"We must not allow the beast to enter, the portal is unstable, if he enters the entire multiverse will be in danger"

The Celestials focused their power into a single stream of light, their voices becoming one the entire force of the celestials was about to be unleashed at broly with the force of a trillion super novas. Broly in retaliation returned a blast of his own as the titanic powers clashed with one another

"You can't beat me!!!" Broly screamed, maximizing his full power at Super Sayain Slowly, Broly's beam began to overtake the celestials . However, as the beam battle continued Broly noticed that the Light around him was beginning to shrink as if he was again being dragged into the dark abyss. Using his power

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST DIE!!!" the Celestials yelled as they absorbed almost all the light around him in an instant. Their beam doubled in size and power and then finally overtook Broly's energy blast. In the next instant, Broly was engulfed in the blast.

Ion looked down as the smoke cleared, the green mist returning as Ion let the Green Lantern Light emerge around them once more. As the smoke cleared, Brolli emerged with several wounds on his body and absolute rage on his face as he glared at Ion.

"HAAAA!" Brolli yelled as he fired an energy blast straight at the cosmic beings. The group of celestials, having no time to react, was hit by the blast. When the smoke cleared from the resulting explosion their was nothing, broly was left alone in the void "COME OUT!!!" Broly yelled, powering up again. Brolli was pushing the limits of his Super Sayain power, and the blast that he had survived had made him a bit stronger due to his Sayain ability to become more powerful after surviving a big battle.

The celestials now appeared in multiples again taking the forms of some of the most fearsome creatures in the universe, this time surrounding Brolli with over 3000 copies of themselves. The instant they appeared they jumped Brolli, who only had enough time to block several attacks. The rest of the celestial attacks hit Broly dead-on, but this caused Brolly to release another energy backlash to knock them away from him. As the creatures were pushed back, however, they fired their energy blasts at Broly, a special power strong enough to rip entire planets to pieces that exploded on impact. Broly soon found himself in the mists of over 3000 explosions.

"HAAAA!" Brolli yelled, releasing yet another energy backlash. In an instant, Broly unleashed thousands of energy blasts straight at all of the cosmic beings. Not having enough time to react, all of the transformed celestials were hit head-on with the blasts and dispersed back into the light.

Broly looked around again in an absolute rage. He noticed that the mist around him began to disperse, and then disappeared entirely as ALL of the Light manifested into MILLIONS of the celestial monsters.

They all charged Brolli, some staying in the back and firing their beams at Broly, the rest charging him. There was so much energy surrounding Broly that he could not be seen if one were to look from outside the attackers.

"HAAAA!" Brolli yelled in rage as he began his counter-attack. Brolli began grabbing multiple assailants and smashing them into each other, firing thousands of energy blasts to destroy a small percentage of the army he was up against. With every one Broly destroyed, they would merely turn back into Light and ten more would take their place. After 10 minutes, Broly had succeeded in "destroying" every single one of his opponents, and again found himself surrounded by this strange holy Light.

"You cannot defeat us." The 'Gods" said, their combined voices voice echoing all around Brolly as he continued to fire into the mists in a rage. "It's time to end this."

They all began to move the light itself... INTO Broly. The Light began to enter Broly's mouth, eyes, ears, and even openings in Brolli's skin as it entered the Super Sayain. Broly powered u, attempting to dispel the Light from him, but he could not.

"In a very short time your body will be unable to handle all of the Light and you will explode from the inside out." The voice explained as they continued to enter Broly. As they did, Broly grew angrier and more powerful as his rage built.

"So it seems we have overestimated this beings power soon, it will be all ove…"

Then something odd began to happen. As the cosmic light continued to enter Broly the celestials noticed that at first the process began to bother them. Then it began to outright hurt them, a feeling as if one's skin was being ripped off their body as their blood is being boiled from the inside. It was then that they finally realized that the Light was beginning to be DESTROYED inside the Sayain's body.

"AAAH!!" they screamed out in pain, beginning to retreat from Broly's body. Broly, however, was growing in power at an enormous rate. The Green Light aura emitting from Broly surrounded the cosmic gods and covered the entire area as more and more power came from his body, the celestials all watched in horror as Broly's eyes became a complete white, and his Golden green Super Sayain aura grew 100 times what it had been before. Screaming, Brolli's power continued to increase 10 fold every second as his hair began to grow His body more then tripling his mass. The shockwave of this massive power was felt throughout all worlds in the form of massive earthquakes, tidal waves, and other Apocalypcian events that were being felt all over the about a minuete the universe violently shook and with a final explosion of raw energy

out of the smoke a lone figure stood, he had to be at least ten feet tall and looked to be weighing at least one ton of pure muscle, his hair was a light green and was standing up in every direction, and his eyes, a soulless stare so evil it would freeze the hearts off all beings brave or dumb enough to stand up to him.

Broly was fully transformed, his power at its peak level, he knew that nothing could stand in his way, it was then he noticed the downed celestials

They had been rendered unconscious due the massive explosion resulting from broly transforming; due to losing consciousness the celestials had the appearance of humanoids beings ranging from age, gender, and other physical traits.

Broly looked away from the bodies as he finally noticed the open portal in front of him, remembering what the lead celestial said he began to think of how he could use this to get back at Kakarot, "the weakling values life does he, me killing people upsets him"

He then proceeds to walk towards the dimensional portal, not bothering to step over the cosmic beings, even stepping on and crushing a few of them to death. As soon as he is in front of the portal he smiles

"Everyone, EVERYONE OF YOU WILL DIE" broly screamed the last part out so all would hear it through the portal.

"I AM BROLY THE LEGENDARY SUPER SAYAIN!!!" He yelled into the portal. "THERE IS NO ONE IN THIS UNIVERSE WHO IS MY EQUAL!!!" His voice booms "YOU WILL ALL LEARN AND FEAR MY NAME FOR I AM THE BRINGER OF YOUR DESTRUCTION, IT IS MY WILL  
THAT EVERYTHING BE ANNIHLATED.

And scene, be sure to review if you don't all be very upset, and also in your reviews put down what crossovers you want, I want anime, games , movies, T.V shows, cartoons, everything

Also to all flamers beware, I'm a big guy and I know where you all live…….

**DON'T QUESTION IT**


End file.
